The present invention relates generally to thermally responsive controls and more particularly to such controls incorporating improved mounting brackets or clips which are utilized to retain such thermal sensors in intimate heat transfer relationship with tubular or cylindrical members such as fluid conduits and the like.
There exist a wide variety of applications in which it is necessary or desirable to attach sensors to generally cylindrically shaped members such as for example in attachment of thermal sensors to fluid flow conduits. In such applications, it is highly desirable that the bracket or clip utilized to secure the sensor be designed to enable easy installation of the sensor on the tubular member but yet provide a high resistance to dislodgment of the sensor. It is also highly desirable that such mounting clips be designed for easy and convenient assembly to the sensor during the manufacture thereof thus avoiding the need for additional assembly operations by the end user of the sensor. It is also important that the mounting clip be designed so as to minimize the possibility of crevice corrosion which could result in damage to the conduit to which it is secured or degradation of the clip itself thus impairing its retention abilities. Further, in some applications, it is desirable to insulate the mounting clip itself from the conduit as well as to inhibit relative movement therebetween.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a thermally responsive sensor having an improved sensor mounting arrangement which offers the desirable advantages and features noted above. More specifically, the present invention provides mounting clips which are designed to be easily and conveniently assembled to the sensor during the manufacture thereof so as to provide the end user thereof with an easy to use unitary sensor assembly. Further, the mounting clips of the present invention are designed to facilitate quick and easy attachment of the sensor assembly to the fluid conduit yet provide a strong resistance to dislodgment from the conduit once assembled thereto. In one embodiment, embossments are provided on portions of the mounting clip to minimize surface contact between the conduit and clip thus reducing heat transfer through the clip as well as inhibiting crevice corrosion. In another embodiment, the area of the clip contacting the conduit may include pads, a coating or plated material to inhibit corrosion and/or resist relative movement of the sensor with respect to the clip. An optional protective cover is also disclosed which may be secured to the cap portion of the sensor to protect it from possible damage during shipment and/or assembly to the conduit. In yet another embodiment, the mounting clip is in the form of an open ended wire loop which includes leg portions adapted to be received in integrally molded channels provided on the sensor housing to enable easy and secure attachment of the clip to the sensor housing.
In each of these embodiments, the mounting clip of the present invention is specifically designed to facilitate easy fabrication thereof at very low cost while providing a secure means by which the sensor may be secured to a fluid conduit.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.